


You'll Thank Me Later, Cas.

by momstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And why Dean is using shrubbery to kiss girls, Angel Castiel, Boys Kissing, But I mean he's below Dean, Castiel's First Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gift Giving, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I mean no anal sex, I should stop, Kind of bottom Cas, Legit Castiel tries to understand Christmas, Light Smut, M/M, Mistletoe, More tags will be added for the last two chapters, Neck Kissing, Not really though, Oblivious Castiel, Passion, Sam Ships It, Sam being a little shit, Silly Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Ticklish Castiel, help this poor child, humping, kind of, slightly slow building relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/momstiel
Summary: Castiel had experienced many peculiar things while living with the Winchesters... However, using green shrubbery as an excuse to kiss people, decorating plastic pine trees, wrapping beer bottles, and throwing blinding lights in the name of "Christmas" definitely takes the cake.





	1. Who Bought All of These Fake Plants?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for picking this fic up! It's going to be three chapters long, and at the beginning of the first chapter there's not a lot of Destiel action... but just wait. At the end of the chapter, going onto the second, there'll be a lot of fluff!

After many years living with the Winchesters, Castiel had been exposed to countless peculiar occasions. However, this action had to take the cake. No matter how many times the angel tried to analyze the situation he found himself in, the calculations never added up. “Dean…” He finally began, tilting his head in confusion.

 

Here he stood in the middle of a shabby old hotel room between the two Winchester brothers. They held sparkling lights in their hands, taking turns walking around Castiel and placing the said decoration on his wings. Despite his effort and attempts to question their actions, he didn’t get a word in reply. “Dean…” He repeated, hoping to get a reply. However, it seemed like both Sam and Dean were too focused on adjusting the lights on his wings. For a second Cas looked at his huge black wings that were spread wide open. Due to the small size of the motel room, his wings almost touched from wall to wall. However, that didn’t seem to be much of an issue because both Winchesters, primarily Dean, had insisted that it would be ‘worth it’.

 

“Ah, there. Finished.”

 

Concluding what seemed like a small century, Dean stood in front of Castiel. He crossed his arms and observed the angel’s wings with a look of sheer amusement. Dean wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead with the back of his palm before looking at his work with admiration. “Look, Sammy, it’s done.”

 

Sam didn’t look nearly as amused, but he still took a step back to glance at the final product. “Only after we worked our ass off for half of an hour,” He reminded Dean, glancing briefly over at him before walking to the bed. Sam sat down at the foot of the bed, mattress creaking slightly as it adjusted to the added weight. He placed his hands in his lap, looking at Dean as if he was questioning what the other would do next.

 

“Why did you place these flashing bulbs on my wings?” Castiel asked, glad that this time he was going to get an answer.

 

“We decided to deck you out for Christmas, ya know?” Dean walked over and patted Castiel’s back right below where his wings sprouted out from his spine.  

 

A look of confusion rose to Castiel’s face. “Christmas?” He questioned, recalling all the times he had heard mention of it… even though he wasn’t exactly sure WHAT it was. “Why would that induce you with the idea to place lights on me?” He interrogated. He wasn’t angry by any means, just simply confused. There was no way that Dean or Sam would ever try to intentionally harm him, but he wasn’t sure why the lights would exactly benefit him either.

 

“Wait… are you freaking kidding me, Cas?” Dean’s face reflected his shock and he lifted his hand from the other’s back. He crossed his arms and went over to a nearby wall. Castiel glanced at the wall, the tacky wallpaper matching Dean’s eyes. “How does a million year old angel not know what Christmas is?”

 

Castiel blinked when he heard the question, not really knowing the answer himself. “I know it is a celebration that humans partake in annually.” He informed the other, assuming that his answer wouldn’t be enough to satisfy Dean.

 

“Well, actually you’re not wrong.” Dean admitted, with a shrug. The corners of his lips lifted upward slightly with amusement. Then, he glanced over his shoulder at the bed to his left. “Sam, how would you explain Christmas?” He asked his little brother.

 

A sigh escaped Sam’s lips, and for a few seconds he paused to consider how he would word it. “It is a Celebration, usually you decorate with lights and ornaments and on December 25th you open presents with the people you love.” He shrugged, not really being one in favor of the holiday considering how he never really had a traditional one.

 

For a few seconds Castiel just nodded. He glanced back at his wings, assuming that Dean was just excited and in Christmas preparation, he decorated Cas in lights.

 

* * *

 

The next week only got weirder.

 

Dean had hung up a small green plant above the hotel room’s door, and Sam had brought in a small fake pine tree and placed it in the corner of the room. Castiel had not been informed that shrubbery was part of the celebration. In an attempt to participate, he brought in a few plants that he purchased from a florist. For some reason, the Winchesters just laughed.

 

Castiel had watched both boys put similar lights on the tree, passing the green line of bulbs back and forth from the bottom to the top of the pine. Then, they put car fresheners and fake IDs (mostly the former being Dean’s cheeky idea) on the tree.

 

The decorating of the fake tree wasn’t the only weird thing. Even though he had seen Dean showing… affectionate lip to lip attention to strangers before… the accounts had been becoming more frequent. Whenever someone stepped foot into the motel room, mostly young and beautiful maids, Cas watched in silence as Dean seemed to use the shrubbery as an excuse to kiss to them.

 

It was the twenty second of December, and Cas couldn’t seem to piece all of the weird traditions together. No matter how much he tried, there was no way he could make sense of it all. Fake green plants were all around the room, lights lazily thrown on them.

 

On the twenty third of December, Castiel noticed something very strange. Gifts were wrapped in newspaper and tucked underneath the tree. When he asked Dean about it, he finally had gotten the explanation that he was desiring. Apparently the gifts that were purchased for another were placed under the tree and wrapped.

 

Castiel wanted to try it.

 

And so he did.

 

* * *

  


It was late on Christmas Eve when Castiel decided to branch out and purchase gifts for the two Winchesters. He didn’t only buy presents, but he had always gotten a few other things. With his angelic abilities, he was able to teleport into the room. Sure enough, both boys were asleep. For a few seconds, he decided to look over them. Dean was on top of his covers in the bed on the right. A smile surfaced on Castiel’s face. It always made him happy to see the other resting. When in his deepest slumber, Dean had soft expressions. Even though he was tempted, Cas didn’t sit down on the unoccupied side of the bed and watch Dean sleep. Instead, he went over to watch Sam. Well, what he could see of Sam. Being completely opposite from his brother, the younger Winchester was tucked into the blankets, a pillow over his head.

 

Cas turned his head away from to the beds, instead looking at the tree in the corner. The blinking lights illuminated the whole room, walls going from pink to green, and red to yellow as it changed. Sitting down next to it, Cas emptied the contents from the bags. A small ring box, a beer bottle, socks, a book, pie PJs, fuel, and two daggers rolled out of one bag. In the next, a stack of the daily newspaper, lights, and a few supplies such as scissors and tapes fell out.

 

It didn’t take long for the presents to be wrapped with Castiel’s abilities. After they were all neatly tied up, Castiel shoved the gifts under the tree next to the ones that were already there. Pleased with by how full it looked underneath the tree, the angel stood up.

 

Next, he unwrapped his lights and within a matter of seconds again, he offered his own hand in decorating the whole room. Instead of the tree being the only thing lit, the windows and the perimeter of the ceiling were as well. Pleased with his work, he went over to the side of Dean’s bed. He carefully sat down on it so that didn’t awake the elder Winchester. Of course, the mattress sunk in with the added weight… but luckily it didn’t creak as well.

 

* * *

  


“FREAKING, CAS, Stop that… ”

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

“Guys, can you shut up? I _was_ trying to sleep.”

 

The morning started out like how most mornings did. Dean was off of the bed, being started by Castiel’s presence on his bed. As he stumbled to his feet, blanket wrapped around at his ankles, Dean opened his mouth to start a lecture but before he could even get a word out he stopped. Green eyes examined the room carefully, realizing almost instantly that something was different with the room. It was lit up with more decorations than he had done. “Sam, did you do that?” He pointed to the lights on the ceiling and window.

 

Sam was getting out of his own bed, stretching and making the blankets up again. He glanced over his shoulder in the direction that Dean was pointing for a few seconds before shaking his head and turning away. “No, I didn’t.”

 

“I did.” Castiel objected with a nod. Dean didn’t respond verbally, but the small grin poking at the Winchester’s lips was enough to make Cas understand that he approved.

 

Dean grinned and got up. Unlike Sam, he didn’t bother making his bed. He just lazily launched the blanket that was at his feet back onto the mattress. Singlemindedly, the older Winchester went straight to the small fridge ducked in between the two brother’s beds. He retrieved a beer and popped the cap off before downing some and going to the end of his bed.

 

Sam walked over and went to the end of Dean’s bed as well since it was closer to the tree. Dean bent over and picked up the first gift and passed it to Castiel. “Here,”

 

The angel opened up his hands and took the present. His eyes fell down on the package, unable to tell what it was. On the front the package, it was directly addressed for him. Castiel exchanged a thankful smile with Dean before opening it up. What was inside was something that he had not expected at all. He stared down at the leather jacket before glancing up at Dean, almost looking for an explanation.

 

“Well, I thought you’d like to wear something other than that old trench coat every once and awhile,” Dean suggested in a teasing matter.

 

“I appreciate the gift, thank you very much, Dean.” Castiel responded, keeping the jacket close to him. “Dean, take this.” He bent down and scrambled around a little bit before pulling up a small and neatly wrapped gift. “It’s for you.”

 

Dean took it with a sharp nod and began to open the gift the second he got it. Once the newspaper was off, he blinked and looked at the small ring box. Sam let out a small amused chuckle. “Is this…”

 

He opened the box. “It is.” Dean answered his own question, looking down at the ring nestled inside of it. His eyes flickered up to Cas, his cheeks a slight pink but he quickly coughed and the color faded. “What are you trying to do now, Castiel? Propose to me?”

 

Castiel blinked and turned away for a second. He _did_ like Dean in that sense. How could he not? After all, the second he laid eyes on the Winchester, he felt a sense of rebellion. He wanted to be with the human. And now, here he was… having feelings for Dean. “Why would I propose in this way Dean?”

 

Sam let out a chuckle and the older Winchester was already wearing the ring. “I don’t know, but it would be pretty lame.” Dean teased.

 

* * *

 

Castiel had gotten a few other gifts from Sam and Dean, but without a doubt the leather jacket was his favorite. Apparently Dean didn’t have the time to go out to a clothing store, so it was revealed that Dean just passed the jacket down to him. If Cas held it close enough, he could smell the other’s scent just lingering on it.

 

Christmas day wasn’t over yet, but they had finished opening the gifts. Now they all just sat around a television the hotel provided, beers in hands. He stood up for a second, causing Dean and Sam to both look at him curiously. “What are you doing?” Dean asked.

 

Cas glanced at the other and then to the chair that his gifts were placed carefully on. “Going to the restroom,” He informed. Due to the fact that the motel was cheap, and rundown there wasn’t a bathroom in the room, instead there was a shared public bathroom at the end of the hall in the hotel.

 

Sam turned back to the television, satisfied with the reply. However, Dean just watched in amusement as Castiel went to the door. He went to open it when Dean let out a cough and awkwardly began to look away. Cas lifted a brow, unsure what had just gotten into the older Winchester. Seeming to be put on alert by the cough, Sam turned around and glanced at Castiel from the corner of his eye. “Hey, Dean.” He elbowed the other. “You saw Cas under the mistletoe,” A pure look of amusement was on the taller’s face, and Castiel wasn’t exactly sure why.

 

“Oh, shut up.” Dean said to Sam. If eye daggers could kill, Sam would have been on the ground, dead.

“Hey, you put it up. Now you have to go through with it,” Sam reminded, standing up. He grabbed Dean by the sleeve, and shoved his brother closer to the angel under the mistletoe.

 

Dean’s face was a dark red. “Hey, Cas.” He began, rubbing the back of his neck. “You little shit,”

 

“Why am I little shit?” Castiel asked defensively.

 

“Because now we have to kiss!”

 

For a few seconds, the angel just stood silently. He looked up at the shrubbery above his head then back down the boy face to face with him. “Why?” It would be a lie if Castiel said that his heart wasn’t beating extra fast.

 

“Because of the mistletoe,” Sam provided from the other side of the room. “If you’re caught under it, the person who sees it… well, you have to kiss them.” By the look on the younger Winchester’s face, Castiel could tell that he was interested and amused by the whole situation. For what reason? The angel did not know.

 

Castiel looked at Dean, trying to find validation and see if Sam’s words were true. By the expression on the other’s face, he knew that it was true. Cas had seen Dean kiss countless other people under the mistletoe smugly, but it seemed… this time he was almost flustered by the whole scenario. The look on the other’s face made his own cheeks heat up a tiny bit. “Dea-” He was cut off by the feeling of lips on his own.

 

Even though the sensation only lasted for a few seconds, it felt like time had temporarily stopped for a moment. Dean’s lips were soft and inviting. It was almost as if they were puzzle pieces… and they ended up fitting together perfectly. Castiel loved Dean. But he never realized before that he was missing out _this_ much by not being with him.

 

Dean pulled back after a few seconds.

 

Castiel wished he hadn’t.

 

Silence filled the room, and Castiel wondered if he was the only one who felt the spark.

 

“I…”

 

With two words Castiel’s heart sank.

 

“Dumb mistletoe…”


	2. Why Keep Me Waiting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is really sick of Dean and Castiel's "painfully heterosexual" bullshit.

_ Four hours, twenty two minutes, five seconds.  _

 

Dean wasn’t sure what he hated more at the moment. The fact that he was being a nerd and actually counting down to the very seconds since he kissed Castiel… or the fact that he finally kissed the man that he loved and what did he do? Push him away, of course. Most of all, he was pissed by the shit-eating grin that Sam wore proudly when him and Cas kissed. 

 

It had been four hours, twenty two minutes, twenty three seconds now since Castiel left the room and insisted he had business “elsewhere”. Not even for damn second did he feel happy about this scenario they were now in. He was heterosexual… it was just that Castiel was the  _ one  _ exception. And now that ‘one exception’ probably frowned upon him for actually going through with the kiss. 

 

“You’ve been laying down on your bed for hours,” Sam’s voice popped the silence and Dean didn’t even bother looking at his little brother. “You look like a drunk mess,” 

 

“Thanks for the observation, captain obvious.” Dean scolded under his breath. He was getting a headache from all this inner conflict, and he just wanted to sleep it off. Putting a hand over his forehead, he blinked when he felt a cold material against his skin. His previously closed eyes opened as wide as the moon when he realized that Cas’s ring was the thing he felt. He actually cringed, recalling the awkward situation from four hours ago. “I don’t see why you felt the need to pressure me into kissing Castiel just because he was under the tree, Sam.” 

Sam was sitting on the edge of his bed, in a mess of papers. He was researching some off case involving a series of deaths in a haunted subway in Boston. “I don’t know Dean, I mean… you actually pressured a lot of people into kissing you with the mistletoe,” He pointed out. “So of course, I was just playing by your rules.” He pointed out in a cheeky tone that made Dean want to get up and slap him. 

 

“Hey, I was just doing that to kiss some hot chicks. Since when is that a crime?” Dean responded defensively. 

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean, I’m getting sick of all the sexual tension and denial you and Cas go through on a daily basis.” He hit the blunt. “And frankly, it’s not really the end of the world if you kissed him. You’re being overdramatic.” The younger Winchester sighed. 

 

For a few seconds Dean concealed his panic, feeling upset that Sam was accusing him of having sexual tension with Cas - even though he knew very well that it was  _ true.  _ Well, maybe it was unrequited “sexual tension”, but either way it was still there. “Clearly you’ve never had to kissed a man.” He mumbled before rubbing his temples. “Now Castiel is out and kind of ruining the whole ‘traditional Christmas’ thing we were going for.” He pointed out. 

 

“Well maybe if you weren’t so blinded by your own feelings you’d be able to see that Castiel loves you. And you love him. I mean, everyone sees it.” Sam sighed, not liking that he had to have this kind of talk with Dean. “Maybe if you actually got off your ass, went to find him, then maybe you’d be able to act less like a repressed teenager.” 

 

“Shut up, Sam.” Dean glared daggers at him, sitting straight on up. He kicked the blankets and the sheets to the end of the bed. “Do you really think he’ll come if I pray for him?” 

 

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know, but I mean, it’s worth a try.”

 

* * *

 

Dean had gotten on his winter apparel, and was standing outside of the hotel. Not a lot of cars were on the street, probably most people at home with their families. He let out a humourless chuckle, his breath visible in front of him. He walked towards the end of the sidewalk, snow crinkling underneath his heavy snow boots.  _ C’mon, Cas. _ He thought silently, already praying three times for the angel to appear. 

 

His eyes fell down to the snow on the sidewalk as he waited. Even though it was Christmas, nothing felt special about the day. Sure, he enjoyed opening gifts and chilling with his brother and angel… and that was enough to make him happy. However, just because of the one prior action… here it was… plagued. Dean rubbed his eyes, not sure if they were watering because it was snowing outside or because he really did feel down. Probably a mix of both. 

 

“Dean.” 

 

A familiar voice snapped him out of his depressing thoughts, and he looked up. In front of him, Castiel stood curiously. Dean let out a sigh. “Where have you been, Cas?” He asked, just feeling kind of anxious but also really relieved to finally be able to see the angel after everything that occurred. 

 

Castiel didn’t provide an answer. Instead, he tackled another question head on. “Dean, why did you curse at the mistletoe earlier?” 

 

Unwanted memories surfaced in his brain as he struggled to find an answer. “Because we kissed.” 

 

“Is that particularly a bad thing?” Castiel finally asked, his blue eyes seeming… almost… sad. Dean directed his attention to the bags under the angel’s eyes then back up. 

 

“That was really homosexual, Cas.” Dean intruded, looking down so that he could avoid the falling snow. “But I guess… I mean…” He searched for his words. “I, mean… it wasn’t if you enjoyed it, Cas….” The man insisted before letting out a sigh, his icy breath visible once more. “Why don’t we talk about this somewhere else?” 

 

Castiel was quick to abide by the other’s wishes. He leaned forward and put a hand on Dean’s forehead and quickly teleported them away to this abandoned cabin. “Dammit Cas…” The older Winchester mumbled, not happy about being teleported somewhere. It was definitely going to fuck up with his body somehow or another. 

“My apologies, Dean.” The angel apologized. “I enjoyed the contact.” Castiel finally admitted, turning his back. It was clear that he seemed to be bashful about the statement. 

 

Dean blinked, not wanting to feel like a sissy and just sit there like a blushing mess. “Why didn’t you say so?” With a moment of dominance and confidence, he grabbed Castiel’s arm causing the angel to look his direction. The Winchester then leaned in, and connected their lips once more. Just like the previous kiss, it felt natural… leaving him wanting more. However, the kiss didn’t last much longer than the first one. Cas slipped back a bit, his eyes a wide blue which Dean found adorable. 

 

“Dean…” Castiel said breathlessly, at a loss for words. Dean felt like his heart was punching and trying to escape his chest. This was either the break it or make it moment. “...I’ve always loved you…” 

 

_ Make it moment. _ Dean decided silently, feeling victorious for a moment. 

 

“I gripped you tight and raised from perdition… and that is probably the best thing that I have ever done, Dean. I was unsure but I was disobedient otherwise… and I would do it all over again.” Castiel admitted, a look in his eyes reflecting how genuine his statement was. “I never thought that you looked at me the same way, Dean.” 

 

“I didn’t know I did either for the longest time.” Dean admitted before sighing. “I do love you… and damn…” He just felt content hearing those words. He had heard those words countless times from various girls… but this time felt like the first time it actually had meaning behind it. “We need to stop all this. We’re acting like girls. Straight out of a chick flick movie.” By the look on Castiel’s face, Dean could tell that he wasn’t exactly sure what a ‘chick flick’ was, but Dean wasn’t about to try to explain.

 

* * *

 

Sam had been sitting in his bed, reading the case when he heard someone knock on the door. He slowly erected from the mattress, walking over to it. Peeping through the heel, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw Cas and Dean outside. He looked down at the locks and undid them, letting his brother and the angel in. “So you found Cas?”

“No, I just found someone who looks like Cas.” Dean said sarcastically. “Of course I found Cas.” Once the door was opened, he stepped on into the room, Castiel following eagerly. 

 

“So are you two…” Sam began before trailing off as both of them walked in, shutting the door behind them. He arched a brow when he saw the faint blush stained on both of their cheeks. He couldn’t tell if it was from the bitter winter’s clutches, or something else. 

 

“Are we what?” Castiel asked, picking up Sam’s trail. 

 

“... Dating?” Sam finished. 

 

Castiel and Dean both inhaled sharply. For a few seconds, the younger Winchester just went back and forth between the other’s faces, trying to be able to read either of their expressions. “Well?” He repeated. 

 

“It’s complicated.” Dean finally answered. “Now stop acting like you’re some kind of love guru.” 

 

Sam didn’t know exactly how to reply to that before sighing. “Alright. Well I’m heading out. I’m checking for more information on the case” 

 

“We can assist you, Sam.” Castiel offered even though his idea was quickly rejected by Sam as he shook his head. 

 

“No,” The tallest boy argued. He pointed his index finger at Castiel and then Dean. “You two, you two are staying here.” Sam turned around and gathered some papers and shoving it into his briefcase. He then retrieved a winter coat and headed straight to the door. “I’ll be back in two hours. You two talk.” He opened the door before looking back at Castiel for a second. “Also, Cas, don’t be afraid to show the pizza man to Dean.” After saying that, Sam left the room before he could get any backlash from his totally heterosexual brother.

 

“Dammit Sammy.” Dean cursed as Sam shut the door. He crossed his arms and turned around to face Cas who was right next to him. For once he didn’t comment on wanting to have personal space, instead he just allowed it. “What’s gotten into Sam?” 

 

“I do not know, Dean.” Castiel responded honestly. He stood there for a few moments, just content with being in the other’s presence. Alone. “Where do we even begin? Your bed?” 

 

“Whoa, whoa, there tiger. We just kissed. Do you really think going to bed so quickly without any context is the right way to go? ” Dean teased before realizing that Castiel’s comment was completely innocent as the angel just sat down, wanting to talk. Part of him was kind of done with just getting it on with Cas and releasing their pent-in emotions but he knew that wasn’t right. 

 

His eyes fell down on his ring. It felt nice, really nice knowing that Castiel was the one who gave it to him. It felt special. “Maybe if we make out, we’ll be able to see if it’s just an infatuation or not?” 

 

“It’s not an infatuation, Dean.” Castiel quickly shot that idea down. “My love wouldn’t be so frequent and pure if that was the case.” 

 

“I guess that’s my way of just asking if we can make out.” Dean admitted bluntly. “Then, see where it takes us there. I want to be your boyfriend and I’m sick of us always eye-fucking. I mean, c’mon…” 

 

“Eye- fuc-” Castiel began his question but stopped himself, not sure if he wanted an answer. “I want you to be my boyfriend, too.” He insisted immediately. A small grin fell on Dean’s face as he heard words that he had only dreamed about. 

 

He put a hand down on Castiel’s face before leaning in and kissing the other’s neck. “I want to love you…” Dean urged, finally letting out all the emotions he had held back on for so long. 

 

Castiel looked at Dean, the feeling on his neck strange but comfortable. He tilted his head back so the other could get a better angle. “I want to love you, too, Dean…” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. My Sexually Appealing Cow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean finally let out all their sexual tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I was actually going to make four chapters for this! (: This chapter is purely - uhm, well, Cas and Dean's fun time. Next chapter I'll wrap things up ~! This was a bit of a shorter chapter, just wanted to make it so that the smut was in this chapter alone. ^

“Are you just going to stare at me like that?” Dean let out a small and amused laugh as Castiel watched him kiss his face. It felt different being kissed and touched, and Cas found the feeling of gentle lips delicately moving across his face to be relaxing.

 

“My apologies, Dean.” Cas said to the other, not really sure what else he could add. Deciding to mirror Dean’s actions, he leaned in and began to trail his lips across the other’s defined jawline. Even though it was winter, Dean managed to have warm and inviting skin. For a second the angel got lost in his sloppy kissing, his lips gradually sliding down to the Winchester’s neck. It took a moan to snap him back into reality. “You sound like a cow.”

 

“Well aren’t you the sweet-talker.” Dean grumbled, pulling back from Castiel and temporarily halting all the kisses. “Honestly, Cas.” He shook his head. “That was probably the least arousing thing that could have came out of your mouth.”

 

“You sound like a _sexually appealing_ cow.” Castiel corrected, this time a playful grin rested on his lips.

 

Dean rolled his eyes when he heard the angel’s alteration. “Wow, I’m so hard.” He said sarcastically as Castiel tugged the Winchester close. The angel directly put a hand on the other’s clothed crotch.

 

“No, you are rather soft.” Cas teased. “I can fix that.”

 

“Wow, I didn’t even think you’d know what that meant.” Dean replied before leaning in and taking off Castiel’s dusty trenchcoat. He threw it to the side and then pinned the black haired boy beneath him. It wasn’t long before Cas’s shirt was coming over his head, leaving him completely exposed and bare on the top. For a few seconds green eyes took in every inch of revealed flesh before Dean placed a hand on Castiel’s side. He ran his thumb up and down, almost massaging the other.

 

“That tickles, Dean.” Castiel protested, looking up at the hunter on top of him. He lifted up one hand and placed it on Dean’s cheek.

 

“How about this? Does this tickle?” The oldest Winchester bent down, placing his lips down on the skin beneath him. Lips locked on a piece of flesh and Dean began to softly suck on it. That action got a low laugh in return. Dean just rubbed his face and sat up, removing contact from Castiel. It seemed like almost irony that someone so SERIOUS was ticklish.

 

Right when Dean was about to scold Cas for being so ticklish, the angel had leaned in and stuck the tips of his fingers into Dean’s waistband. The act instantly made Dean shut up. In a nonverbal way, they locked eyes and mutually felt the desire to lean in and lock lips. The second their lips touched, the two of them passionate explored each other’s mouth as countless pieces of clothing found themselves on the ground until the two boys were just in their boxers.

 

“D-” Castiel began, pulling away from the kiss so they could both take a minute just to breath. “Dean… How are we going to do this?” He asked, looking up at the Winchester above him. He had never really dived deep into the universe of gay intercourse and it baffled him when he tried to think of how they were going to do this.

 

“Naturally.” Dean responded, his green eyes soft. For a second, Castiel got lost in how deep they were. He was so used to the other’s eyes being harsh and full of pain, self hatred, and angst. The mere thought of Dean actually… being happy… made his heart flutter. It was a bit cliche, but Cas decided that wasn’t exactly a bad thing in this situation. There wasn’t much time for him to think before they locked lips once more. Dean was being gentle, far more soft to the touch than Cas had expected.

 

A tingle went down his spine when he felt Dean’s fingers working their way under his boxers. It was only a matter of time until he assisted the other to remove all of his clothing. As an almost natural response, Castiel moved his arms further up before wrapping them around the other’s shoulders. They kissed passionately, tongues lightly batting another back and forth. Somewhere in the depth of the kiss, Dean had managed to remove his own boxers… something that Castiel hadn’t noticed until something semi-hard poked against his stomach. The angel embraced the feeling and removed one arm from Dean’s shoulder. His hand inched across the other’s toned abdomen and all the way down until the tip of his index finger brushed against a piece of flesh that resulted in a gentle moan from the man on top of him. Castiel gripped the other’s member in his hand, lightly holding it against his palm. Thin fingers began to rub the hardening dick.

 

“Cas…” Dean mumbled into their kiss as he bucked his hips forward as if he desired more attention. The angel was quick to catch on and began to move his hand up and down. It had the desired effect, and within a matter of moments Castiel had his grip on the other’s firm shaft.

 

A warm hand met Castiel’s on his dick, and for a second he opened his eyes through the kiss. When he realized that Dean still had his eyes shut, he quickly went back to shutting them. The hand urged him to stop rubbing the cock, and Cas did as it wished. His hand recoiled and he went back to the other’s strong shoulders. Castiel was no fool - the second that Dean started moving his hips, he realized why the other had silently requested for him to remove his hands. Dryly rubbing against his own growing erection, Dean made room to build friction. Never being exposed to this type of behavior before, Cas silently allowed pleasure grow. Digging his nails into Dean’s back, he simply savored every ounce of pleasure he felt when the other’s shaft rammed into his own. Balls slapping against another, the room was filled with slick sounds, the bed shaking, and soft and breathy moans.

 

It was a matter of mere seconds before Dean let out a rather loud grunt, and Castiel felt something warm on his stomach. He looked down, recognizing the substance but not commenting on it. His mind was too scrambled to even say a word and in a matter of seconds precum began to slip out before he, too, let out his load. Dean rolled on over so that he was on his back right next to the angel. For a few seconds they just panted and caught their breath in an attempt to restore their stamina.

 

“Dean, the sheets are ruined.” Castiel said the second that he had calmed down and began to realize the situation they were in. Both men were covered in their gooey loads which were drizzling down onto the sheet below them. “We need to take care of them.”

 

“We share an intimate moment and that’s the first thing you have to say?” Dean questioned, humour sparkled in his voice. His green eyes scanned over the mess carefully before deciding that he cared little about it.

 

Cas blinked and looked over, locking eye contact with the human. “No words can ever amount to how amazing that was,” He said honestly. “Does this mean we share an even more profound bond?” He questioned Dean, feeling relaxed and overall happy about the scenario.

 

“I guess that’s a way to word it.” Dean responded. “I was more thinking, you know, ‘boyfriends’, but, I guess that’s chill, too.”

 

Castiel reached on over and placed his hand gently over Dean’s. “Boyfriend is better.” He assured, the word just by itself causing him to feel tingly. Even though it wasn’t a traditional way to ask someone out, he found relaxed by the idea that they were together. Sure, they had always been together… but hearing their relationship get a new, official title made a smile appear on his lips. “I love you, Dean.”

 

For a few seconds there was silence, and Castiel wasn’t sure if Dean was going to respond or not. Then, when he did, everything seemed alright. Better than alright. “Love ya too, Cas.”


	4. The Short Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter that I should have added a long time ago to sum this fic off. XD Not proud of this fic so I just wanted to put a cap on it.

It was a bit before Sam arrived back to the hotel, books in his arms. When he walked into the room, it was devoured by silence. Lifting a brow, he placed the books down on the nearby table. Castiel and Dean were in two different locations, his older brother on the bed sharpening a knife and the angel in a nearby chair watching him. “Are you kidding me? Is this what you guys did the whole time I was gone?” 

 

Castiel and Dean exchanged glances before the angel bluntly spoke up, having no filter as usual. “No, we had oral sex.” Dean’s face lit up in blush and he just waved the angel away, not exactly wanting his brother to know about their activities. 

 

“That is way too much information.” Sam mumbled, looking slightly appalled and slightly relieved that the sexual tension Dean and Cas had would be gone. He sat down on his own bed and grabbed a book. 

 

“You can’t exactly just shout that shit, Cas.” Dean gently scolded. 

 

“My apologies, Dean.” The angel replied, watching the other as he went back to sharpening. His eyes fell over to Sam. “I just want you to know that even because Dean and I are together and we are going to be active in sexual relations, nothing will change between our relationship. Or job and goals aren’t going to be altered in any sense.” Castiel stated. 

 

Sam blinked before smiling a tiny bit. “Well I was hoping that nothing would change. I just don’t think I want to ever catch you two making out.” 

 

“Like hell we’d want you catching us making out anyways.” Dean quickly added, patting the bed for Cas to come and sit down on it. The angel did just that, sitting down on the mattress beside his boyfriend. The older Winchester wrapped his arms around the blue eyed man.

 

“I can’t believe it took you two this long to finally come intact with your emotions.” Sam admitted with a little bit of a sigh. “I thought that you two would never be together. Cas is oblivious and you’re in denial.” 

 

Dean didn’t really want to comment any further on the conversation but he knew that he had to. “Well we did end up together, didn’t we? Now stop making a big deal of it, Sam.” He casually rubbed his thumb over the other’s gentle skin and getting a smile from Cas in response. 

  
Castiel turned around and kissed Dean very gently causing Sam to frown. “Aw c’mon. Get a room you two.” He joked. It didn’t really bother Sam that much but he knew deep down that there would be a time where this would be the new normal…  but he couldn’t help but envy his brother a little bit. He wanted to settle in with a girl as well but he knew at the time there wasn’t anyone he could go after. Not now. But maybe one day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D I'll create the second chapter really shortly. My goal is to have all three up by Christmas day. Next chapter will involve more of Dean's view, and all the reactions and thoughts going through their minds! Also more fluff and slight angst upcoming. (: Thanks!


End file.
